The in-cell touch panel is very popular for effectively reducing the thicknesses of an entire liquid crystal display and simplifying the producing process of the liquid crystal display, because the touch system is integrated with a display screen in the in-cell touch panel. A liquid crystal display generally includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate, where many circuits are designed on the array substrate, and the touch system is usually positioned on the side of the color filter substrate in the in-cell touch panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, a color filter substrate 100 of the existing in-cell touch panel includes: a substrate 101; a black matrix 103 with a plurality of openings 102 that is located on the substrate 101; a plurality of sensing electrodes 104 and a plurality of driving electrodes 105, both of which are formed on the black matrix and independent of each other. The sensing electrodes 104 and the driving electrodes 105 intersect with each other, and a touch signal is generated when an intersection point between the sensing electrode 104 and the driving electrode 105 is touched by a finger.
In order for the color filter substrate 100 of the in-cell touch panel to produce touch signal normally, it is necessary that the sensing electrodes 104 are independent of the driving electrodes 105. As shown in FIG. 2, in the structure above, the sensing electrodes 104 and the driving electrodes 105 are formed on the black matrix 103 which is continuously distributed on the entire color filter substrate 100, therefore, the black matrix 103 connects the sensing electrodes 104 and the driving electrodes 105 together. If the black matrix 103 is made of a conductive material, the continuously distributed black matrix will likely cause the conduction between the sensing electrodes 104 and the driving electrodes 105, thus causing the malfunction of the in-cell touch panel.